


The Wishes of Rulers and War Heroes

by Littleviolentone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pining, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleviolentone/pseuds/Littleviolentone
Summary: Dressed in shadows and a mask of blue the Fire Lord came when she summoned, just as he always did.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	The Wishes of Rulers and War Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> A short little piece of angsty goodness that I hope someone else will enjoy. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Little Violent One

Katara knew he would come. 

Dressed in shadows and a mask of blue the Fire Lord came when she summoned, just as he always did. 

Since she and Aang had separated this had been their pattern. Weeks of silence followed by a stolen messenger hawk delivering her necklace tied to her location written on scraps of paper. And under the cover of night he found her, always. 

She was always the one to call for him. He always came at night. These were the constants she measured her life by now, and why shouldn't she? His devotion to her was as steadfast as the turn of the moon and the change of the tides.

She loved him like the song birds loved the dawn, though the people expected her to love the Avatar. 

He loved her the way a drought baked field loves the rain, though his country demanded he marry a suitable Fire Nation woman to rule at his side.

It seemed that the wishes of rulers and war heroes were worth very little to a world desperate for peace and stability. So they loved each other in secret and shadows, meeting only when they could no longer bare to be apart. 

It always happened the same way; she would send for him and wait in whichever forest or abandoned temple she had found this time. Night would fall and no matter how much she strained her eyes to catch a glimpse of his arrival, she never saw him until he wanted to be seen.

He would melt from the shadows like he was born of them and approach on silent feet, stopping a few steps away to kneel before her. It was up to her to close the rest of the distance herself, with steps that never managed to be as soundless as his.

She would reach down and remove the grinning blue mask from the face of her beloved, before joining him on her knees. Then the ruler of a nation would reach out and tie her necklace back around the throat of a simple Watertribe girl, the way a husband would in the wedding ceremony. 

Her heart broke a little every time.

They came together like crashing waves. They kissed like rolling thunder. They loved like a blazing fire. 

It never started off easy or sweet. They loved like they were still at war and could lose the other at any moment. Neither one wanted to think how they had already lost each other. 

But this night was different. She held back his kiss with gentle hands on his chest and met his confused golden eyes with no small amount of trepidation. 

Concerned, he gathered her to him and stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort for a problem he didn't know about. 

Katara knotted her fingers into the black canvas of his shirt and offered a quick prayer to Yue for strength before pulling back just far enough to look him in eyes. 

"Zuko," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Shock, confusion, disbelief, joy, and fear all ran across his face in rapid succession. He didn't say a word, just dragged her closer and kissed her like he never had before. 

His kiss tasted like smoke, and tea, and tears. He was crying. Weeping for joy, and Katara felt a great weight lifted from her heart. 

That night instead of their usual secret tryst, they held each other close as they made plans and promises. 

They had separate lives and the world was against them, but they had changed the world together before. For the sake of their child they could easily change it again.


End file.
